The Club
by StormHoof
Summary: Octavia wouldn't normally go to a club, but when she is teased about it, she decides to go. Vinyl Scratch started her night like any other, but when a grey mare with a black mane trots in, she falls for her. Rating for alcohol usage. Pls rate and review!
1. Chapter 1, The Nightclub

/-  
/ Story: The Club / Chapter: A Nightclub / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Octavia walked down the street as she thought about her decision. She had heard from one of her fellow orchestra members, two stallions, that there was a nightclub that they were going to check out. She had asked them about it but they just felt like being rude. "Octavia, we all know, you would never step hoof in a nightclub." one of them had said. "Yeah, you're just too...you." said the other as they both walked away laughing. She'd show them.

She continued to think it over until she realized, she had passed the club. She turned back around and cantered back. She stopped before the entrance, noticing all the neon lights. It seemed so...strange. She just stood there wondering if she should go in or not. Then she remembered what those two stallions had said, and trotted in. As soon as she entered she noticed every difference. The lights were dimmed and ponies, unicorns and pegasi alike were dancing on the dance floor. She watched them dance, having never seen anypony dance like that before. She eventually managed to make it to a booth near the back and sat down.

What she didn't realize was that a certain DJ Pony had seen her enter.

Vinyl started her night like she usually did, pumping up the beats as ponies began entering the club. A lot of the ponies she saw enter were ponies she had known for a while. She sat back and relaxed as members of the three races enjoyed her music. Same old night, same old ponies. she thought to herself.

it had been about an hour in that Vinyl became hungry. She reached down next to her seat and grabbed a couple carrots and poured herself a drink. When she looked up she gasped. Standing in the doorway, watching the others dance, was a pony with a black mane and a grey coat. When she looked at her cutie mark she didn't recognize it. It was a symbol of some sort, that much she knew. What she didn't know was why she couldn't look away. For some reason, this new pony had captured her attention.

Octavia sat and watched as the ponies danced. For some reason, she found them quite mesmerizing.

"Excuse me? Is there anything I can get you?" said a waitress pony who had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, I'm new here, so I guess I'll just have some water." She replied.

"Ok one water, that all?" the waitress asked.

"Um, yes, thats all." Octavia said feeling even more out of place.

I don't know why, but I like this music, it sounds, no feels...like it makes my blood run faster. she thought to herself. She looked around some more when she noticed a Unicorn sitting up on a heightened platform, staring at her. But as soon as she looked back, the unicorn looked away. She could make out a slight blush on the unicorns cheeks.

When the waiter had brought her water she noticed what she was looking at.

"You don't know who that is do you?" she asked.

"Um, no sorry I don't." Octavia replied.

"That's DJ Pon 3. She's one of the best DJ's in the biz. It's what she's best at."

Octavia realized that when the waitress was describing this DJ, she had said, she. That mare up there was staring at her?

"Um, thank you for the water," she said, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Humph, good luck, nopony manages to get up there to talk to her. She doesn't talk to most of the ponies that come here." the waitress said.

Octavia ignored her and trotted up to the platform and tapped a hoof against the door. No answer, she tapped again. suddenly the door swung open revealing the DJ.

"What do you wa-" she said but stopped as soon as she saw that it was her.

"Uh...Hi." she said suddenly blushing again.

"Um, Hello, I'm Octavia, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" she said nervously.

"Uh, sure." Vinyl replied.

"Why were you staring at me?" Octavia asked.

Vinyl just stared. Oh crap, she caught me staring?! she thought as she started to panic.

"Uh...Um...Uh" was all she could get out before Octavia walked into the booth.

Vinyl stared at her as she tapped her hoof, waiting for an answer.

"Well, um, it's kinda hard to explain." she said.

"Well it shouldn't be that hard." Octavia replied, still waiting.

"Well see, I-I uh, I think I like you." She said nervously.

Octavia's eyes widened. Oh wow, I was right! She does like me. But what do I say! she thought frantically.

"Um, wow. I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not really into mares." she said hoping she wouldn't hurt her feelings.

Vinyl just stood there. What just happened? Did I just get shot down? Nopony shoots down Vinyl Scratch! she thought.

"Oh..." was all she could say. She wanted to be mad, but as soon as she looked at Octavia's face, all that anger flowed out of her. She couldn't be angry at a pony as beautiful as her.

"Um, I think I should go." Octavia said as she trotted out the door of the booth and the club. She had never had another pony like her. Sure she'd had her fair share of crushes, but for somepony to have a crush on her? She didn't know what to do. Finally she got back to her apartment and lied down on her bed. What a night. she thought as she fell asleep.

Vinyl stood there after everypony had left the club. Why, why did she have to stare at her. Why did she have to fall for her. Vinyl sat there brooding for about an hour before she headed through a door in the back of the booth. Through door was her apartment. She trotted over to her bed and lied down, passing out as her head hit the pillow. The last thought that went through her head was, What a strange night. 


	2. Chapter 2, Those Beautiful Maroon Eyes

/-  
/ Story: The Club / Chapter: Those Beautiful Maroon Eye's / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Vinyl awoke sometime around noon. She hopped out of bed and trotted to her bathroom.

Ugh, My mane is so flat. she thought before shaking her head a couple times in order to get it back into it's usual position.  
She trotted out the door of her apartment and out the nightclub.

Hmm, I'm feeling kinda hungry. Vinyl thought as she headed to her favorite place to eat lunch. When she got to the diner, she saw a flyer on the front entrance.

Wednesday

3:00 pm Come see Octavia Philharmonica, the cellist. Get your tickets at the manehatten theater for the preforming arts

She knew that name. The mare from last night. Vinyl had completely forgotten about her hunger as she realized it was almost 3:00 already. She cantered as fast as she could to the theater. She wanted to apologize for staring the night before. When she got to the theater, she rushed through the front door and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me! Are you still selling tickets for the concert?" she asked the clerk.

"Actually, you're just in time. We have one ticket left, if you would like to purchase it, the cost is 100 bits." the clerk replied.

Vinyl went to get her bits out, but she realized, she hadn't brought her saddlebags. She wouldn't have been able to eat either.

"Um, do you think you could hold that ticket please. I need to get my saddle bags." Vinyl explained.

"Certainly." the clerk replied.

Vinyl immediately ran out the door and back to her apartment. But it was in such disarray that she had to dig through a lot of junk before finding her bags. She made sure she had the right amount of bits before once again dashing off to the theater.  
When she got there, it took her a minute to catch her breath. She had been running non stop.

"Here you go." she said as she handed over the bits. The clerk stamped the ticket and handed it to her.

"The concert is through that door." she said, motioning toward a door on the left.

Vinyl casually trotted through and found an empty seat. She looked around. There were a lot of high class ponies here, it made her feel out of place. She turned toward the stage as the red curtains were drawn, revealing Octavia, holding a large stringed instrument.

Then she began to play.

Vinyl had never heard anything like it. It wasn't as great as the beats she could crank out, but it was beautiful nonetheless.  
She closed her eyes and let the music engulf her. Visions laid siege to her mind as the music continued to play. Visions of joy and happiness. As she listened, she could hear a hint of sadness to the song. She wondered why that was, but her thought was cut short as Octavia began to sing.

She had never heard such a beautiful singing voice. It was like somepony had taken Princess Celestia's voice and mixed it with that of a goddess. The lyrics wove a chilling tale of loneliness and sadness. It made her want to cry.

It had seemed like years before the music had stopped and Octavia took a bow. Vinyl watched as many of the ponies who had come tossed roses up onto the stage. She got up and stretched. She then trotted to where Octavia was exiting the stage. Octavia noticed and gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she said, obviously caught by surprise.

"I saw a flyer for your show, and I just couldn't pass up a chance to apologize for staring at you last night." Vinyl replied.

Octavia looked at her, unsure whether she should believe her or not. Then Vinyl took off her sunglasses to clean them and Octavia got her first look at the mares eyes. They were a deep maroon. Octavia couldn't help but stare, she had become lost in her eyes.

Vinyl looked at Octavia, her mouth hanging slack.

"Uh, are you ok?" she asked as she waved a hoof in front of her eyes.

"Wha-Huh? Oh sorry, I-I uh..." she stuttered as she struggled to form a coherent thought. Something about her eyes made her feel loose. Like a wet noodle.

"I'm sorry, it's just, your eyes. They...um...they're beautiful." she replied.

"Oh, um thanks. I like your eyes, they're pretty too." Vinyl said as she watched the grey mare fumble with her words.

Then, Vinyl did something she never thought she'd do. She leaned closer, closing the gap between them. And before Octavia knew what was going on, Vinyl's lips pressed roughly against her own, causing the mare's heart to race. Octavia, just stood there, awestruck.

Vinyl blushed and waited for Octavia's reaction. When Octavia just continued to stare ahead, almost as though she was looking through her, Vinyl became saddened. She turned around and left the theater and started to head back to her apartment when out of nowhere she was spun around. She came face to face with Octavia.

"What the hay was that?!" she demanded, "You kiss me and then just walk away?"

Vinyl could detect something in her voice, was it hurt?

"I-I uh...um." was all she could say before Octavia kissed her on the cheek.

"I know I said I wasn't into mares, but for some reason, part of me really likes you, and I-I'm willing to give it a shot." Octavia said as she looked upon a stunned Vinyl Scratch.

Vinyl leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"I-I think I love you Octavia. And by the way, you played beautifully." she said as Octavia blushed.

"Thank you." Octavia replied as they stayed there, hugging until it was time for them to return to their apartments.

Vinyl climbed into her bed, thoughts of the grey mare swimming through her mind as she passed out. Octavia, however sat on the end of her bed and thought about the days events. One thing she could not get out of her head was those eyes. That was the last thing she thought of before going to bed. Those beautiful maroon eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3, First Taste Of Alcohol

/-  
/ Story: The Club / Chapter: First Taste Of Alchohol / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Octavia Left her apartment as she headed for the club. She couldn't believe she was going to be spending the night with Vinyl. When she got there, Vinyl called her up to the DJ booth.

"Hey Tavi," she said smiling, "You don't mind me calling you Tavi, do you?"

"I don't mind." Octavia replied as Vinyl pulled her into a kiss.

"Tonight is going to be really fun." she said smiling slyly.

Octavia could tell she had something planned.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Octavia asked.

Vinyl smiled as she had one of the waitress's bring up a bottle. Octavia eye'd it suspicously.

"Um, Vinyl, what is that?" she asked.

"It's called Vodka, You never drank alcohol before?" Vinyl asked.

"Um, no I haven't, I never really had a reason to." She said.

Vinyl laughed as she poored some Vodka in some shot glasses.

"Who says you need a reason. Here's a tip Tavi, you need to learn to loosen up." Vinyl said.

Octavia watched as Vinyl put the glass to her lips and drank it in one gulp. She picked up her glass and sniffed it. It smelled really strong. She took a small sip from it. It burned down her throat making her grimace a bit. She managed to drink it all before gasping. It burned and made her warm inside.

"Whoah. Ugh, it doesn't taste very good." she said as Vinyl laughed at the look on her face.

"It's more of an acquired taste." Vinyl said as she poored another shot for the both of them.

Octavia drank it down as she began to feel slightly dizzy, as though she had gotten up too fast. She told Vinyl what she was feeling, but Vinyl just laughed.

"Thats the alcohol Tavi. Come on, have another drink." she said smiling as she poored another shot.

The more she drank, the dizzier she got. Eventually, she couldn't see straight, everything outside of what she was trying to focus on was blurry. Vinyl explained that this was normal. When she looked up at Vinyl, she laughed.

"W-Whats s-so funnny?" Vinyl said, slurring her words.

"U-Uh, haha, I d-don't know." she said laughing. She felt amazing. She immediately kissed Vinyl. The kiss felt more amazing than before, she loved it. She broke the kiss as Vinyl laughed.

"I feel so alive!" she said, "Come on Vinyl, lets dance!" she said as she dashed out onto the dance floor. Vinyl followed trying not to fall. They both danced until they couldn't dance any more. Octavia followed Vinyl back up to the booth where she kissed her again.

Three hours later.

Octavia awoke in a bed with the covers pulled up to her neck. She opened her eyes as the light entered the room. Then she felt a huge pain in her head.

"Uggghh." she managed to say through her headache.

"Well good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Vinyl asked.

"Ugh, I feel like i was hit by Chariot." she replied rubbing her head.

Vinyl laughed.

"That would be the hangover, it happens when you drink." she said.

"So how come you don't have a hangover?" she said, slightly annoyed.

"I have magic, I can make the hangover go away. i can do it for you if you want?"

Octavia nodded. Vinyls horn lit up and her headache went away.

"ugh, thank you." she said as she got up out of the bed.

"You were pretty, uh how should i say this, open? you where pretty open last night." she said smiling. Octavia wondered what she meant.

"I have never been with anypony who could make me feel as good as you made me feel last night. Your a pretty good lover." she said.

Octavia's jaw dropped,

"What exactly did we do last night?!" she asked franticlly trying to remember what had happened.

"We made love silly, don't you remember it at all?" she asked, obviously confused.

"No! I don't remember, I was a virgin!" she said, still trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly she remembered every detail.

"I-I'm sorry..." Vinyl said quietly. She felt terrible.

Octavia leaned foreward and kissed Vinyl passionately, leaving her looking more confused than ever.

"I love you Vinyl. And now I remember everything that happened. I wouldn't want it any other way." she said as she hugged Vinyl. She knew, deep down, that Vinyl was her special somepony, something she never thought she'd have.

Octavia kissed her again as she trotted into the living room. She looked around and was shocked at how messy she was. There were empty bottles all over the place. Random equipment parts were strewn about amongst miscellaneous trash.

"Wow Vinyl, when was the last time you cleaned your apartment?" she asked.

"Uh, never." Vinyl said as she blushed nervously.

"Hmmm, how about this. You go get us some breakfast while I get started on getting your apartment at least somewhat clean." Octavia said as she cast another glance around the trashed place.

"Um, sure thing. Be right back." Vinyl replied as she trotted out the door.

Octavia looked around again.

Ugh, I have a lot of work ahead of me. She thought as she started on a particularly trashed part of the living room.

Vinyl trotted down the street to her favorite restaurant where she ate breakfast almost every morning. She trotted in and greeted the mare at the desk. She was well known and well liked by all the staff. She ordered the food to go and waited.  
I wonder how long it will take Tavi to clean the place? she thought.

Finally the food was done and Vinyl was on her way. She dashed home, wanting to see exactly how much she had gotten done. She opened the door and peered inside. Her mouth dropped. She looked around. Everything was spotless, and even the smell of the room had changed to something far more pleasant.

Octavia came out into the living room to find Vinyl in complete shock.

"Mmmmmmh, that smells amazing." she said as the scent of breakfast began to circulate through the room.

"How?" was all Vinyl could say.

"I'll explain later, now come on lets eat, I'm hungry." she laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4, Parents? As in MY PARENTS!

/-  
/ Story: The Club / Chapter: Parents? As in My PARENTS!?  
/ Author: StormHoof32 /-

As they ate, one question went through Octavia's mind. What will my parents say Then as if she had been reading her thoughts, Vinyl stopped chewing and began to speak.

"So, do I get to meet your parents or what?" she asked.

"Oh, um I...uh, I guess you could meet them. But on one condition, we can't act like we're together." she said sadly.

"What! Why?" Vinyl asked.

"Well, they don't exactly know that I'm a fillyfooler, they think I've been with a stallion who had recently left me." she replied.

"Wait, so you lied to your parents? why?" she asked.

"Well, I was afraid that they wouldn't love me anymore if they discovered that I liked mares."

Vinyl trotted over to her and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok, I'll be there for you." Vinyl said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you do know that your going to have to tell them don't you?"

"What!?" she replied. They'd kill me!

"I don't want to have to hide my love for you Tavi, I just wouldn't be able to do it."

Octavia sat there, eyes wide open at the thought of having to tell her parents about Vinyl.

"I don't know if I can do it." she said.

Vinyl just smiled.

"That's why I'm here. I can help you through it. So what if your parents don't love you anymore, I'll still love you." Vinyl said smiling.

"WHO CARES!? I CARE! How would you feel if your parents didn't love you?" she asked.

Vinyl frowned.

"My parents never loved me..." Vinyl mumbled.

Octavia immediately realized she had crossed the line.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." she replied.

"It's not your fault. To my parents, I was the child they never wanted. They were rich, popular in the inner city, and they were liked by everypony, but they thought that I would ruin that. They always kept me hidden. I was never allowed to leave the house, They had completely disowned me and if that wasn't the worst, my father would beat me every chance he got." Vinyl explained.

"When I got my cutie mark, they were disgusted. They hated music, of any form. So when I turned 17, I left and never went back. I found my first club and I worked there as a bartender for a while, but then I saw it. The DJ booth. I knew I could do it, so the next night I was free, I asked if I could try my hoof at being a DJ. Sure enough, I was good at it, and I've done it ever scince." Vinyl finished.

When Vinyl looked up she noticed that Octavia was crying.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was so hard for you." she cried.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I was jealous of you. Your parents actually love you, and I'm sure they still will, even if you tell them." Vinyl said as she wiped a tear from Octavias face.

"Ok, I'll tell them. Promise me you'll try to be on your best behavior though, my parents are a bit on the fancy side." She explained.

"Don't worry, I can be fancy if I want." Vinyl replied, trying to sound offended. She did a terrible job.

As soon as the dishes were put away, they left the apartment, and started trotting down the street.

"That reminds me, Where do your parents live anyway?" Vinyl asked.

"You know that hotel I have a room in?" Octavia said. Vinyl nodded.

"Well they own it. They use the penthouse." She explained.

Vinyls jaw dropped. Her parents must have a lot of money if they can afford to manage a hotel!

"Wow, so do you get to use that room for free?" Vinyl asked.

"Well actually i do, but I still pay rent, I prefer to be like everypony else in that respect." she replied.

They continued to talk until they had reached the huge hotel that Octavia was staying in. She trotted up to the doorman and smiled as he greeted her.

"Good morning Mrs. Octavia. Your parents were looking for you." he said.

"Oh, Thank you Bert, thats good news, because there's something I wanted to tell them." she replied.

"And who might I ask is this?"

"Oh, this is Vinyl Scratch, a friend I met at a club." she replied.

Vinyl smiled and waved as they trotted in. They both headed to an elevator as Octavia recieved many greetings from the staff. Once inside the elevator she pressed her hoof against the button labeled "Penthouse". Vinyl looked over at her and could tell she was nervous.

"Don't worry, remember, I'm here for you." Vinyl said as she hugged her tightly. Octavia smiled a little and hugged back.  
Once they reached the top, the elevator opened and they trotted in. Vinyl was expecting the worst and hoping for the best, but she knew, deep down, that Octavia could do it...if she wanted to.

They went into a large living room where two ponies were sitting.

"Ah, Sweetheart, we were wondering were you went off to. You didn't come home last night, so naturally we were worried." said one of the ponies that Vinyl guess was her mother, as Octavia ran and hugged her.

"Sorry mom, I was kinda busy last night." she replied.

"Doing what, might I ask?" her father said as she hugged him as well.

"Well I'll get to that. Mom, Dad, There's something I want to tell you." she said. Vinyl read her body expressions and could tell, she would need some help. Vinyl trotted over and placed a hoof on her back, causing her parents eyebrows to raise in confusion.

"This is Vinyl Scratch, and well...uh, um." she said, stuttering as she tried to get the words out.

Come on Tavi, you can do it. I believe in you.

Octavia stopped for a second before saying what she wanted to say.

"Mom, Dad, I'm a fillyfooler." She said as she waited for her parents reaction.

Octavia just stood there as their silence continued to eat away at her.

"It's about time you told us sweetheart. We've been wondering if youd ever tell us." Her mother said, breaking the silence.

Octavia looked up, an expression of shock on her face.

"I take it you are her marefriend Mrs, Vinyl Scratch?" her father asked.

"Yes sir." Vinyl replied.

"Oh there's no need to call me sir, please call me Crucien, and this is my wife, Alarice." Crucien said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs, Scratch, I'm glad our Octavia has finally brought home somepony for us to meet." Alarice said smiling sweetly.

"Wait, so you knew I liked mares?" Octavia asked, finally managing to get her brain to work properly.

"Well we hadn't always known. We found out about it when you were 5, You had gone over to a friends birthday party, and when you returned her mother was with you and had said that you had tried to kiss her daughter." Alarice explained, "We knew then what you were, and at first we didn't know what to think, but we realized that it was who you were."

Octavia just looked at her mother in confusion.

"What made you realize that thought?" she asked.

This time, Crucien spoke.

"Ah, well you never knew but you Aunt Sera is a fillyfooler." he explained.

Octavia smiled at last.

"I'm so glad you guys aren't mad, I was worrying this whole time what you would say if I told you." she said.

"Oh, well were glad, as long as you're happy." Alarice replied.

"So why don't you tell us about your Mrs, Vinyl here?" Crucien asked.

For the rest of the day, her and Vinyl talke with them, enjoying a good conversation before they decided to take them out to dinner, to celebrate their daughter finally coming out.

Vinyl looked over at Octavia and saw how happy she was. She cried inside, wishing that her parents had loved her like that. 


	5. Chapter 5, Repairing old hurts

/-  
/ Story: The Club / Chapter: Repairing Old Hurts / Author: StormHoof32 /-

After that first meeting with Octavia's parents, they went over a lot. Vinyl enjoyed every minute of it. It made her feel loved.

When they had returned home from Octavia's parents one day, Octavia couldn't be happier. She was happy that she could openly be with Vinyl. But, when they got to Vinyl's apartment, Vinyl noticed a letter sitting in front of the door. Vinyl picked it up and opened it. Her eyes grew wide with shock and her body froze, her magic ceasing, the letter falling to the floor.

"Vinyl? what's wrong?" Octavia asked. She looked down and saw the letter.

"Did somepony send you something?" she asked as she picked it up.

Dear Vinyl,

I've wanted to see you, I heard about how successful you were. I want you to come home.

- Sindra

Octavia placed the letter down.

"Vinyl, this is a good thing. This means you can reconcile with your parents." she said smiling.

Vinyl un-froze as she spoke.

"H-How? How did they know where I was? And how did they know about my job!" she said frantically, wondering how this had happened. Vinyl looked up at Octavia, and noticed that Octavia looked nervous.

"Y-You found them didn't you!?" Vinyl accused.

"I-I did, I wanted to try to get your parents to apologize for what they put you through. They said they missed you and that they wanted to see you. So I-I g-gave them your address." Octavia explained as tears came to Vinyl's eyes.

"Get out." Vinyl said.

"Vinyl what-" Octavia asked as she was cut off.

"GET OUT!" she yelled, tears coming from her eyes. Octavia started crying as she ran from the apartment.

Vinyl sat there and cried as she watched her go.

She had no right to tell them my address. Why, why do they have to want me now. they never loved me.

Vinyl just cried.

Octavia ran and ran. She couldn't stop crying. Vinyl had yelled at her, had pushed her away, just because she wanted to help. She felt cold as she ran into her apartment and lied down on her bed and cried.

I'm sorry Vinyl. I'm so sorry. she cried silently.

Two Days Later

Vinyl trotted down the old street she had lived on as a filly. She couldn't believe she was even returning here.

She trotted up to the old familiar door and slammed a hoof against the door and waited. The door opened and Sindra was standing there looking at her daughter.

"I've missed you Vinyl." she said, inviting her daughter into the house.

When Vinyl entered, she noticed two things. One, her father wasn't there, and Two, Octavia was sitting on the couch, looking down at the floor, obviously avoiding eye contact with Vinyl.

"Octavia? Why are you here?" she asked. Octavia noticed there was no sign of anger in her voice, what she did here was sadness and longing.

"I invited her here. She told me about what had happened when you received my letter." Sindra replied.

"Tavi, I-I'm sorry. I overreacted, I'm so sorry." She said.

"I missed you Vinyl." Sindra said when Octavia continued to not speak.

Vinyl turned to her mother and spoke.

"So where's Dad?" Vinyl asked, with an obvious tone of hate in her voice.

"He said he didn't want anything to do with you, he is staying in our summer home." Sindra replied.

"Of course, how could I forget that bastard." Vinyl replied. "Couldn't even stay to hit me, just like old times."

"Vinyl please, don't." Octavia finally said. "Your mom wanted to see you. She explained to me everything that happened, and the reason why she never stopped your father from hitting you. He was threatening her with beatings if she tried." Octavia explained.

Vinyl looked up at Sindra tears in her eyes.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes, I was afraid of your father, he would threaten to hit me if I tried to stop him from hurting you. He thought he could beat some sense into you. I hated it." Sindra cried.

"I-I'm sorry." Vinyl replied, hugging her mom. "Seeing how happy, Tavi was with her parents, it made me wish i had been loved by you and Dad, But I never knew that you had loved me, i thought that you had just watched because you didn't care."

"I've always cared, and I know for a fact, that I'm not the only one who care's." Sindra said motioning to Octavia.

Vinyl sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Tavi, I'll never let it happen again. I love yo-" Vinyl said as she was cut off by a long passionate kiss.

"I love you too Vinyl." she said smiling, knowing that she could be with her love again.

Vinyl smiled back at her and then looked up at her mom.

"Hey, mom? You should really meet Octavia's parents." Vinyl laughed.

When they had finished catching up on what Vinyl had been up to, and what her mother had been up to, Vinyl left with Octavia, and while on their way, Vinyl had an idea.

"Hey Tavi?" she said.

"Hmm?" Octavia replied.

"You should move in with me!" she exclaimed. Octavia was a bit taken back, but she readily said ok.

When they returned to Vinyl's apartment. Vinyl trotted in, and was tackled by Octavia. They wrestled until Octavia managed to pin Vinyl down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Vinyl, but you seriously need a shower." Octavia said, laughing.

Vinyl leaned down and sniffed herself, making her face scrunch up at her own body odor.

"Ugh, I think you're right, But I'm not the only one." she said smiling slyly, as she pulled Octavia into the bathroom, and into the shower.

When they had finished "Cleaning" each other, Vinyl trotted with Octavia to her concert. But what she didn't know was that Octavia had set up a duel concert, they would be playing a song that she had come up with, and it would require Vinyl's DJing skills.

When she trotted up to the theater, she watched as Vinyl's face lit up when she saw her name on the performance poster.

Once they were set up, they began to play Octavia's song. Vinyl and Octavia couldn't be happier. 


	6. Chapter 6, An Old Crush

/-  
/ Story: The Club / Chapter: An Old Crush / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Vinyl dashed into the apartment as fast as she could, scaring Octavia half to death. She immediately started speaking, and rather fast too.

"Octavia!Theresanotherclubthatjustope nedup!" she yelled.

"Whoah, Vinyl, slow down. I can't understand anything your saying." Octavia replied.

"Okay, there is a new club that just opened up in Canterlot! I figured id check it out, but I was wondering if you'd like to come with?" She explained.

"Well I guess we could give it a try. What's it called?" Octavia asked.

"It's called, Nite Mare." She replied.

Octavia, thought about it. She didn't really feel comfortable with going to a place called Nite Mare. It sounded erie.  
But, Vinyl seemed so happy, and she didn't like upsetting her.

"Ok, lets go." she said, smiling, but she felt like she was going to regret this.

When they got to the club, Octavia looked it over, in looks, it was relatively the same as the club Vinyl worked. But there was a difference, it had windows, and in the windows, mares were dancing around poles. Octavia knew immediately what kind of club this was.

A Strip Club.

"Vinyl, you do realize what kind of club this is don't you?" She asked.

"Of course, its a strip club, theres nothing wrong with that, is there?" Vinyl asked, with such an alluring look on her face that Octavia felt like she melted into the ground.

"N-no."

"Good, come on, lets go in." Vinyl said as she pulled her in.

Octavia looked around when they had entered.

She immediately noticed another major difference in this club than Vinyls. There wasn't a single stallion in sight. It was a club for filly foolers. Knowing this, made Octavia feel a bit awkward, but at the same time, it made her smile. The place was packed, and it made her feel that much more free about liking mares.

"Hey! Vinyl! whats up!" somepony said as they came trotting up.

"Sorry I haven't been to your club in a while, I've been bus-" the orange mare said, stopping as she realized Octavia had been standing there.

"Octavia? Octavia Philharmonica? Oh my Celestia, It is you!" She said.

Octavia looked confused before remembering her old fillyhood friend.

"Oh, I remember, You're Orange Vortex! It's been ages!" Octavia replied as they hugged.

"So, Octavia, do you remember the last time we saw each other?" Orange asked.

"It's kind of hard to forget." Octavia replied. "I believe i was at your birthday party."

Orange smiled. "Ah so you do remember. You know, I was kinda surprised when you kissed me, but to tell you the truth, I've been wanting to see you again ever since. I never got to tellyou how I feel." Orange explained.

Vinyl realized what was going on and stepped in.

"Hey, back off, She's mine!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I didn't know she was taken." Orange replied. "Although, I'm sure my little Octavia might have her own opinion in this." she replied.

"Um, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I love Vinyl. Sorry." Octavia said.

"Hmmm, well, I guess that's that, but just one thing before I go." Orange said, before she rushed forward to kiss Octavia.

Octavia gasped in shock as she felt those familiar lips against her own.

"Oh, thats it!" Vinyl yelled.

"Get the hay off my marefriend you whorse!" She yelled as she kicked her off her, sending her flying across the room.

"Vinyl!" Octavia cried as she looked at her.

"I didn't kiss back! I promise!" she cried. hoping Vinyl wouldn't be mad.

But from the look on Vinyls face, she was fuming.

"Tavi, I'm not mad at you, but her, oh, she is about to get whats comin to her." Vinyl said as she trotted over to Orange and kicked her back down as she tried to get up. Vinyl was about to slam her hoof down on her face, when she felt somepony hold her back.

"Vinyl, you don't need to do this. Trust me, it's not worth it!" Octavia said as she leaned forward and kissed Vinyl. She could feel how tense Vinyl was, and all she wanted to do was make her feel better. She broke the kiss and looked down at Orange Vortex.

"I think it's best if you go, Orange." Octavia said as she held Vinyls hoof.

"I-I just wanted to be with you!" Orange cried as she ran out of the club, tears streaming from her eyes.

Octavia watched sadly as she fled.

"Octavia, I'm so sorry. I-I guess I got a little jealous." Vinyl said.

"A little? You kicked her across the room." Octavia said, sounding a little angrier than she meant to.

"Tavi, I-I'm sorry." Vinyl said as she looked down.

"It's ok Vinyl I forgive you, but we have to go help her. She's probably hurt in more ways than one." She explained.

"Fine."

They searched for about an hour before they found Orange in the park, crying on a bench. Octavia stood there and motioned for Vinyl to go apologize.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes!"

Vinyl lowered her head as she trotted up to the bench and sat down next to the distraught mare.

Octavia watched as she made her apology. Orange replied and began talking to her.  
Octavia was happy that she had been able to see her old crush, but for some reason, that kiss, it felt...amazing. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that, but she couldn't help it. Orange was the first mare she had ever really liked, besides Vinyl. She would be willing to share, but would Vinyl?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Vinyl came trotting up.

"So did you apologize?" Octavia asked.  
"Yes, and so did she. Apparently, you were the first mare she ever loved. And she just couldn't help herself." Vinyl said, feeling quite guilty.

"Well, at least you made it things right." Octavia replied.

"Um, actually, I kind of told her that she could spend one night with you. Just one." Vinyl said as she kept her head down so she wouldn't have to look Octavia in the eye.


	7. Chapter 7, The Threesome

/-/  
/ The Threesome/ Story: The Club/ by StormHoof32/-/

First of all, I would like to let any readers know that this chapter will contain clop. Read at your own risk, for it is poorly written clop. Enjoy.

Octavia sat on the end of the bed, opposite the orange mare. She had never felt so nervous in her life. It was like she had been forced to perform solo in front of the Princess herself.

"Sooooo...Octavia, are we gonna do this, and does Vinyl have to watch?" Orange asked, pointing a hoof at the DJ who was standing in the corner, eyeballing her.

"Well, we might as well get it over with." Octavia replied.

She didn't feel like this was right, even if Vinyl had promised her. Octavia finally turned around and leaned in close to Orange. closing her eyes, she brought her lips to rest against hers in a light kiss. What she didn't expect was for Orange to throw her hoof around her and pull her into a deeper kiss, which, to her dismay, she was returning. She felt Orange's tongue press against her lips, seeking entrance.

She slowly opened her mouth, allowing both of their tongues to mingle in a dance of passion. She would have been lying if she had said she wasn't enjoying it...only a little bit. She felt Orange run her hoof slowly down her back, and through her mane. She had to admit, it felt really good.

Orange could tell what she was doing, was making Octavia feel good. She could tell from the small moans she let out as they kissed. Eventually they pulled apart and Orange began her assault. She kissed along her jawline and down her throat, causing a shiver of pleasure throughout her body. As she kissed, she could feel Vinyl staring at her, feeling a bit frisky, and wanting this to be like one of her fantasies, she stopped and turned toward the DJ.

"Would you like to help?" she asked, the tone of lust and passion unmistakable in her voice.

Vinyl thought she'd never ask.

She rushed over to the bed and began kissing down the other side of Octavia's throat as Orange resumed. Although she didn't want Octavia to know it, she had always wanted to know what it was like to be in a threesome.

Orange moved lower until she was licking and kissing her cutie mark. She moaned even more. This was an something she had never experienced before. Octavia leaned her head back and let out a particularly loud moan and both Vinyl and Orange attacked her skin with kisses and little nips. It felt amazing.

Orange then moved to the spot she had waited so long to see. She looked at her marehood, which by now was dripping so much, it looked as though she had already climaxed. Orange gave it a nice, slow lick from the bottom to the top. Causing Octavia to shiver and moan. Orange licked again as she pushed Octavia back. As she licked, Octavia could not stop herself from arching her back.

Orange stopped and looked over at Vinyl. She pulled Octavia over to the edge of the bed, so that her flank would be hanging off. Orange then resumed her work on the grey mares slit.

Vinyl knew exactly what Orange wanted, and for once, Vinyl wanted to comply. She got off the bed and moved to Orange's flanks. Then she began rubbing her cutie mark, as she licked her dripping marehood.

Hmm, she actually tastes like oranges. Vinyl thought.

Orange could feel Vinyl's tongue slide up her slit, causing shockwaves of pleasure to travel to her brain. She instinctually shoved her flank into Vinyl's muzzle, forcing her tongue into her wet folds. As she was being pleasured by Vinyl, Orange was continuing to give Octavia the most pleasure she possibly could. She slid her tongue into her slit, and lapped hungrily at her inner walls. She could feel her walls contract as she licked.

Vinyl continued to pleasure Orange, as she slid her hoof along her own marehood, moaning into Orange as she stroked.

Octavia felt Oranges tongue slide into her and her pleasure multiply ten-fold. She could feel the pressure in her stomach, and she knew. She was gonna...

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna cum!" she said in between moans.

Orange heard this and licked faster, wanting her to release into her waiting mouth. She was close to and she knew Vinyl could tell, because she started picking up the pace.

Octavia arched her back as she climaxed, her juices rushing out into the orange mares mouth.

Orange caught as much as she could in her mouth as she swallowed Octavia's sweet release. Orange felt the pressure in her stomach build until she went over the edge. She came, and she came hard.

Vinyl felt the gush of fluids enter her mouth. She managed to swallow most of it as the rest spilled down Orange's hind legs. Vinyl then felt her own climax burst forth, as she too came.

Orange and Vinyl both lied down next to Octavia, panting all the while.

"That...was...amazing." Octavia sighed between breaths.

"I've always dreamed of this." Orange replied.

They both looked over to Vinyl, and tried not to laugh as they looked upon her now passed out form. Orange and Octavia looked at eachother before following Vinyl into the realm of sleep.

Octavia lied there as she slowly came to. She could feel the warmth of her marefriend, and friend on both sides of her as well as the warmth of Celestia's sun. She opened her eyes to find both of them had their hooves around her. She giggled quietly. She hated to admit it, but she still had feelings for Orange. They weren't as strong as her feelings for Vinyl, but they were strong enough to leave her feeling guilty over the fact that she would be causing her unhappiness.

"Hey." Orange said, realizing that Octavia was awake.

"Oh, uh, good morning." Octavia replied, a heavy blush on her face.

"Last night was the happiest night of my life. Thank you. I know you must have felt pretty awkward, for that I'm sorry." Orange said as she removed her hooves from the grey mare. She got up off the bed and started to walk out.

"Wait. Where the hay do you think you're going?" Vinyl asked, now awake as well.

"Well, I..uh, I figured you two wouldn't want me here anymore." Orange said sadly.

"Who said anything about that?" Vinyl said smiling as she got up off the bed.

"You mean..." Orange said as she was cut off by Vinyl.

"Yeah, you can stay. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I guess I was jealous." She said, nervously.

Oranges face lit up as she hugged the white mare tightly.

"Oh thankyouthanktyouthankyoutha nkyou!" She said quickly.

This day couldn't get any better.

AUTHORS NOTE: I am sorry. I know I don'te normally write clop. but I felt like writing it this time. Please let me know whether or not i did a terrible job. Thank you. 


End file.
